


The Tough Day

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara is having a rough day until Lucy shows up. Just a small bit, undecided if it will become anything more





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, by now most of you know my propensity to leave things hanging for when I get around to writing a sequel. I do apologise if it doesn't happen soonish but I do have a rather large amount of other stuff that does keep me occupied

Kara just cant believe this, today of all days, first off she had been late waking up, then she had forgotten her glasses at home and had to rush back for them before someone figured out she was Supergirl, and now Ms Grant had called in sick and left Kara to do all the editing work and proofing she would normally do, all before lunchtime so Ms Grant could check it over before it was printed later that night. 

 

So she worked through lunch, for the first time in forever Kara Danvers skipped a meal. Instead she did the one thing no one else would ever have the balls to do, she barricaded herself in Ms Grant`s office with her mountain of work, turned up her music and began working. All around the office people were stopping and staring at Kara as she worked in Ms Grant's office, never before had they seen anyone but Ms Grant work in that office, but when they stop they are met with and equally unseen occurrence, for the first time in history they watch as kara 'sunshine' Danvers actually glares at someone. 

And god is it terrifying. 

The cardigan, glasses and ponytail along with the pastel colours and smile make Kara light up a room with an unquestionable happiness. But when she glares it seems utterly arctic. Her normally joyful cerulean eyes go cold and remind those who look into them of the icy tundra. And the lack of a smile means her jaw looks sharp enough to cut glass.

 

It is 2pm before anyone else dares interrupt Kara, and this time the glare she has ready fails as soon as she sets eyes on who has come to see her. Instead of some incompetent intern or self righteous editor coming in to bother her and question her editing abilities it is Lucy. Lucy enters a smile on her lips, a sway to her hips and the biggest bag of Chinese takeout Kara has ever seen, and that’s saying something. 

All thoughts of work leave Kara's mind as she sets aside the nearly finished pile of work. "Hey Lucy, whats up"

"well a little birdie told me you barricaded yourself in Ms Grant`s office and were actually glaring at people, I had to come see it for myself"

Kara smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as she says "yeah, I think I owe Marcus and Janice an apology, wait, who told you I was glaring at people"

"Ms Grant actually"

"Wait, What?"

"apparently someone started an email chain and Ms Grant found out, she decided to call me rather than have you launch some intern into space for not knowing the difference between a colon and a semi-colon" then Lucy smiles holding up the bag for Kara to take, "I decided you couldn’t glare at someone when there was food on the table"

Kara's stomach chooses to take this moment to rumble as she smiles back at Lucy and says "Thanks Luce, you`re a lifesaver, wait what do you mean before I launched someone into space"

"Seriously Kara? Your disguise is glasses and a ponytail, half of National City probably knows who you are, let alone who my sister is married to. Besides which it gave me a nice excuse to come see you"

"You don't need an excuse Lucy, I love you, well not I love you love you, I mean I love seeing you, yeah I love seeing you in a totally platonic friend way" Kara rambles

Then Lucy does something that has Kara choking on a potsticker as her eyes widen comically. Lucy leans in close to Kara's ear and whispers "that's too bad Kara, I was really hoping you'd go to dinner with me"

"Dinner, like a date" Kara asks nervously 

"Yes Kara a date"

"I'd love to, I know this amazing little restaurant down by the docks they do amazing shrimp and I'm rambling again"

"It's ok, it's cute, shall I pick you up, say 7"

"Seven, yes, I'll seven is great"

"It's a date, see you at 7" Lucy says kissing Kara on the cheek and then disappearing out the door as Kara rubs her cheek and whispers "it's a date"


End file.
